La promesa de la infancia
by Naoko Tsukino
Summary: Una promesa en la infancia ahora olvidada,Sora lograra hacer recordar a Yamato lo que dijo ¡SORATO!


**Notas Iniciales:**

Este es mi primer fic que realizo, la idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba en clases de biología, espero poder plasmar esta historia como esta en mi cabeza porque me cuesta llevar las ideas al papel.

Algunas cosas que estén en paréntesis (), son cosas que yo digo, no aguanto la tentacion de comentar al respecto.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation y a Bandai, yo escribo porque me gusta.

* * *

La promesa de la infancia

"_Prométeme que cuando algún día nos volvamos a ver te acordaras de mi y seremos lo mejores amigos como antes, seremos inseparables, porque yo no me voy a olvidar de ti"_

En uno de los departamentos de la residencial Odaiba, vivía una chica de unos 15 años, tenia unos cabellos rojizos como el fuego y unos ojos del mismo color, como el atardecer, recordaba lo que le habían y había prometido hace años y sabia que algún día lo tendría que cumplir, siempre lo tenia en su mente, ella era una chica de palabra. Justamente, estaba pensando en ello, ya van a pasar casi ocho años desde aquella promesa que hizo, estaba pensando sobre esto en su habitación

- Algún día te encontrare o me encontraras y te diré todo lo que antes no te pude decir por miedo a perder tu amistad, por perderte a ti…

- Sora ¿podrías ir a la tienda a comprar?- le pregunta su madre.

-Si, ahí voy – sale de su habitación para ir a comprar.

Mientras va caminando hacia la tienda, se pone a pensar sobre la promesa, desde hace poco la tiene presente mas que otras veces, no se la puede quitar de la cabeza, tiene un presentimiento sobre algo que esta a punto de pasar que le cambiara la vida y la forma de pensar hacia una persona…

-----

Al día siguiente, Sora se alista para ir a la escuela, siempre va temprano para ir con calma y observar todo lo que hay a su alrededor y algunas veces se detenía en el parque a contemplar las maravillas de la naturaleza, para ella es una buena forma de empezar el día. Al llegar al colegio, comentaban sobre el ingreso de un alumno nuevo, ya que era el primer día de clases.

- ¡Sora!- le gritaba su amiga Kaori – te has enterado sobre el ingreso de un alumno nuevo.

Kaori era una chica de la edad de Sora de cabellos color castaño y ojos verdes.

- No, bueno hace poco me he enterado, he escuchado ese rumor por los pasillos.

- Sabes, creo que ese chico va a estar en nuestra aula.

- Ah, supongo que es algo ¿bueno?

- Creo que si – le responde su amiga.

En esos momentos se acerca a las chicas un joven de cabellos alborotados de color café, al igual que sus ojos, de la misma edad de las chicas.

- ¡Hola chicas! - les saluda hacia estas.

- Hola Tai – responden al unísono.

- ¿Qué se cuentan? – les pregunta el único chico presente.

- Yo nada nuevo – le responde Sora – pero parece que a Kaori le alegra la idea de que en nuestro salón hubiese un alumno nuevo.

-¿De verdad? –le pregunta Tai, ya que siente una atracción hacia esa chica.

-Emm, en verdad no sé creo que si –le responde Kaori. A ella le gusta fastidiar a Tai (creo que es su hobby).

-Mejor ingresemos al salón ya van a empezar las clases –dice Sora para cambiar de tema, ya que sabe que se pude formar un lío con Tai y con Kaori.

Ingresaron al salón, ahí siguieron conversando sobre como les había ido en las vacaciones, que habían hecho y sobre otras cosas, hasta que llego el profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos, por favor tomen sus respectivos asientos, hoy se integrara a nuestra clase un nuevo alumno, por favor pasa.

En eso se abre la puerta e ingresa a aula un chico de cabellos rubios, de ojos azules, mirada penetrante, cuerpo atlético y que hizo suspirar a mas de una chica, incluyendo a Kaori.

- Por favor preséntate – le dijo el profesor.

-Hola, yo soy Yamato Ishida y espero ser compañero de todos.

-Muy bien, siéntate en la carpeta que esta vacía, al costado de Yagami. Cuando Tai escuchó su apellido, recién se da cuenta que a su costado hay una carpeta vacía (que despistado no creen?)

Yamato se acerca a la carpeta vacía, toma asiento y empieza a acomodar sus cosas.

-Hola soy Taichi Yagami pero todos me dicen Tai, espero que seamos buenos compañeros de clase, si tienes alguna duda, solo pregúntamelo.

- OK, gracias.

Sora estaba desde la otra esquina observando a Yamato cautelosamente, empieza a recordar, las imágenes pasan sobre su cabeza, millones de recuerdos llegan a su mente, no puede creer que ese presentimiento que tenía era por eso, no pensó que fuera tan pronto…

-No puede ser, el no puede ser, -dijo Sora entrecortadamente.

- ¿Qué no puede ser¿Quien es el? –le preguntaba Kaori, preocupada por su amiga.

-No, nada, no es nada –le decía Sora para no preocupar a su amiga.

En toda la mañana, Sora pensaba en Yamato, no podía ser el, la misma persona de hace ocho años, al que le había prometido amistad eterna, lo veía tan diferente, no parecía la misma persona, lo que mas temía era que el se haya olvidado de esa promesa, ya que ella siempre la tenia en mente.

Terminaron las clases y los alumnos empezaron a salir, Sora tenia planeado preguntarle a Yamato sobre aquella promesa, esperaba que si se acordara de eso o por lo menos se acordara de ella.

-Espérame un momento Kaori, tengo algo que hacer, ahora vuelvo.

-Está bien – le responde su amiga.

Sora fue directo al Salón y se estrelló con alguien (ya sabrán con quien?)

-Ayyyyyy! – grito Sora

-Ouch, disculpa – le dijo Yamato.

-No te tienes que disculpar, yo fui la despistada que se choco –dijo Sora apenada.

- No, yo fui el despistado.

-Pero si tú eres Yamato...

-Ehh… ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

-¿No me recuerdas?

- La verdad no

Esto a Sora le choco, por dentro se quedo destrozada en un millón de pedazos, no pensó que se podría olvidar de ella es como si le hubieran borrado la memoria.

-Ahh, de repente te confundí con alguien, eso debe de ser –le respondió Sora para poder despistarlo del tema.

- Si, eso debe de ser –le respondio el chico.

-Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi –le extiende a mano

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Yamato Ishida.

-Pero en la mañana te presentastes.

-Oh si claro. (Es que es tan caballeroso)

-Me tengo que ir, con permiso.

-Hasta luego.

Sora se fue corriendo lo mas rápido ya que se encontraba muy confundida con lo que le habia pasado en el dia y que lo tenia que aclarar.

**Notas finales:**

Al fin pude terminar de escribir el primer capitulo, creo que ya se me fue la inspiración.

Ojala que actualice pronto yaque me he dado bastante tiempo de mi apretado horario.

Porfis dejen review, ya que soy nueva en esto y quisiera saber que cosas me faltan para seguir mejorando.

En algunos casos voy a poner a Sora muy sentimental, esto es para que la historia tenga mas sentido

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, les he quitado parte de su tiempo, espero que les haya gustado y si no igual gracias.

Dedico este trabajo a mi linda Lunática ya que insistió un montón para que escribiera esto y para los amantes del sorato

Y otra cosa mas, por ahí deje una pista sobre la trama de la historia.

Esto es la inroduccion a la historia.


End file.
